Ring out systems are used to test insertion location of terminals in electrical connectors during building, commonly referred to in the art as a “build ring out” and/or at post assembly, commonly referred to in the art as a “final ring out”. In this regard, an electrical connector has located therein one or more electrical terminals, and the proper insertion position of each terminal is tested by the electrical connector being inserted into a ring out holder, wherein if a ring out pin of the ring out holder contacts the terminal, the continuity thereby provided results in an assumption that the terminal will also mate with a male blade (or pin), and have continuity, therewith when the electrical connector is in actual operation.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the structure and function of a prior art ring out system 10 with respect to an electrical connector 12 and a ring out holder 14. In the example shown, the electrical connector 12 is conventional, having a plurality of terminal passages 16 therein, each terminal passage including a respective terminal seat 18. As a terminal 20 is inserted into its respective terminal passage, it becomes locked on a flexible arm 22 in parallel alignment with the terminal passage (passage axis), now trappingly abutting a forward face of the flexible arm. The ring out holder 14 has a receptacle 24 of predetermined shape to allow it to receive therewithin the electrical connector 12, and further has a plurality of ring out pins 26, one ring out pin for each terminal 20, which protrude in a spring biased retractable manner into the receptacle 24. Each ring out pin is generally positioned in the ring out holder 14 so that it will be centrally disposed with respect to its respective terminal passage 16 and, therefore, be enabled to pass through its respective male blade opening 28 and thereby make contact with the terminal provided the terminal 20 is at its proper insertion location (whether or not it is in its properly locked position, as will be discussed below).
In operation during a build ring out, the electrical connector is received into the receptacle of the ring out holder, whereupon the ring out pins pass through the male blade openings. Next, building proceeds with each terminals being inserted into its respective terminal passage of the connector so as to be seated therein as best able. The ring out pins make contact, and therefore electrical continuity, with respective terminals, only if each of the terminals is located at a proper insertion location of its respective terminal passage. In this regard, selectively releasable lock arms 30 hold the electrical connector in the receptacle and locating pins 32 interface with the electrical connector to assure proper relative orientation therebetween. If continuity is not established at any of the terminals, then the connector is removed and checked for a terminal insertion location problem.
In operation during a final ring out, each of the terminals is inserted into its respective terminal passage of the connector so as to be seated therein as best able. The electrical connector is then received into the receptacle of the ring out holder, whereupon the ring out pins pass through the male blade openings and make contact, and therefore electrical continuity, with respective terminals only if each of the terminals is located at a proper insertion location of its respective terminal passage. If continuity is not established at any of the terminals, then the connector is removed and checked for a terminal insertion location problem.
While it is the case the prior art ring out system is capable of determining if a terminal has a proper insertion location in its respective terminal passage of an electrical connector, there is an absence of ability to ascertain whether, even if the terminal is inserted sufficiently to get continuity, whether the terminal is insufficiently inserted (underplugged), such as to be improperly positioned with respect to being seated in the terminal passage (ie., not in its proper locked position).
Additionally, it is important to note at the prior art ring out system is intended to accommodate total variations in the connector and its one or more terminals. In this regard, the ring out pins are set-up to take into consideration all possible tolerance stacks from minimum to maximum, wherein the typical connector-terminal mating is done in a straight axis plug allowing the terminal to ring prior to being fully seated due to over travel designed into the ring out pins such that the terminal can be unseated and yet ring as a good part, even when it is not.
Therefore, what remains needed in the art is a ring out system that tests for proper lock position of each terminal within its respective terminal passage of an electrical connector.